lonely this Christmas
by Princess Kousagi serenity
Summary: Usagi is feeling lonely this christmas, as Mamoru has been studying to be a doctor in america since september, How will Usagi feel about spending christmas without Mamochan? what will she do to make sure hes here for her on christmas day! Usamamo R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loyal pets---I mean readers, I wrote this cos IT'S 4 DAYS TIL XMAS! WOOHOO Twas my birthday yesterday :P oh Yeh! I rock!**

**Mamo/usa as always! I just love them being a couple! They are just soo cute together!**

**

* * *

**

An eerie seasonal mist was upon the busy city of Tokyo, Christmas was only a couple of days away. Tokyo was jam packed full of shoppers desperate to buy presents for they're loved ones, every shop was on sale in hope of getting more customers. Every house had they're seasonal Christmas lights on, some people had put up over top decoration on their house and some other people had just put a few lights up. Usagi sat at her window watching the snow flakes drift from the sky and slowly fall like a feather caught in the wind and settle peacefully on the ground, slowly but surely the blanket of snow built up. Usagi felt a pang of sadness in the depths of her heart, she was sad that she had let him go back to college in America, she was too afraid to tell him she was afraid he might get attack and killed by a new enemy like last time. Yeah it sounds stupid but when you're the Senshi of the moon these kind of thoughts from time to time. Usagi smiled sadly at the small children, who were wrapped up warmly in layers of clothes, they were having fun by having a snow ball fight. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, which seemed to have built up since Mamoru left for college in September. She bit down hard on her lip and blinked back the tears; she wasn't going to cry, not now. Not when she should be celebrating with her family, well she should have been carol singing with her parents and brother right now, they did ask if she wanted to come but Usagi felt too depressed to do anything at the moment. She let out a long sigh and she hoisted herself off the window sill, she made her way down the stairs, she opened the front door and checked the mail box to see what mail she had received. She got three cards, one from her aunty, one from her uncle and the other one from her grandparents each contained money for her and her brother for Christmas. She checked the mail box again and again, it was completely empty, she sobbed and her eyes were watering, she hadn't heard from Mamoru in two months and she was really worried about him, he had stopped phoning her regularly, hence why Usagi was depressed because she thought maybe he found someone better, prettier and smart then herself. The harsh winter wind whipped against her body, she shivered violently, letting her silent tears run freely down her face. Just then her family had just came around the corner, they're face were happy, they were laughing and smiling; they're eyes were lit up and full of joy. Usagi's mother, Ikuko caught a glimpse of the tears running down Usagi cheeks, she stopped laughing and her face turned sympathetic. Usagi's father, Kenji asked her what was wrong, Usagi just shook her head and ran up stairs, slammed her bedroom door and she collapse onto her bed sobbing loudly into her pillows. Kenji went to follow his daughter up the stairs but he was stopped by his wife. "Let her calm down first" she said softly, her eyes were sad.

Usagi leaned on the rails of her balcony, snow flakes landing on her face only to be melted by her tears when they ran down her cheeks.

"Oh Mamo-chan, where ever you are, Please be safe." She whispered into wind, her grip on the locket he gave her before he left had tightened as more tears came. "Oh Mamo-chan I wish…I wish you would come home forever" she whispered once more, though it was barely audible as the wind thrash against the trees.

* * *

Try to imagine, a house that's not a home  
Try to imagine, a Christmas all alone  
That's where I'll be  
Since you left me  
My tears could melt the snow  
What can I do, without you  
I've got no place, no place to go

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas

Each time I remember, the day you went away  
How I would listen to the things you wanted to say  
I just break down as I look around  
And the only things I see  
Are emptiness and lonliness  
And an unlit Christmas tree

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas

D'you remember last year, when, you and I were together  
We never thought there'd be an end  
And I rember looking at you then  
And I remember thinking that Christmas must have been made for us  
'coz darling, this is the time of year that you really, you really need love  
And it means so very, very much  
So if you're lonely this Christmas  
Without me to hold  
Well it will be so very lonely  
Lonely and cold

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold so cold without you to hold  
This Christmas

Merry Christmas, darling, wherever you are

* * *

**Lol was that depressing or what? Lol I could write real depressing stuff but don't worry there is more to come :P I promise! It will turn out happy I promise! I can't promise it will be done before xmas! Lol I have this stinking geography h/w on Japan, lol its fun but why do I have to do over the xmas holidays! I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY MIND! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long delay, I've had loads of revising to be done for my exams. And you know me I get crushed under pressure, lol soo I haven't even thought about writing a new chapter to anything! To all those waiting for 'Teachers blue' I am currently writing a new chapter it just that Fanfic needs to be completed, it is a last xmas fanfic! LOL! Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon no matter how much I kick and scream!

* * *

The snow fell heavy and steady; everyone was inside hoping to wait out the blizzard and keep warm. Well nearly everyone, Usagi dragged her feet in the thick blanket of snow. She didn't even know where she was going; she just let her feet guide her. She could just about feel a frosty tingling sensation in her frost bitten hands, she felt so tired that she could throw up. She only got about three hours sleep if not less, even the slightest sound seemed to wake her and she seemed to panic as if some bad had happened. But she wasn't exactly sure, she couldn't even remember the dream or nightmare or if she even had one.

Usagi felt she was getting weaker with every step, every step felt like a mile. Every second seemed to make the air colder, she shivered under the thin layers of her clothes and she could no longer feel the nagging coldness in any part of her petite body, her vision became blurry and she staggered slightly. Her breathing became rapid and unstable and she black out before she even hit the snow covered pavement.

* * *

Yeh I know very short but I am ready writing the next chapter soo don't worry ur little heads, I will update soon ;)

Ja ne

Becksie


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY! Im back :) and good news! Ive found my own Mamo-chan :) hes the sweetest boy I've ever met. :D so anyways. Im writing one handed cos I think ive broken a bone in my other hand and im going to the hospital in a sec :O**_

* * *

Usagi whimpered in her sleep, the warmth of the room scorned at her skin. The extreme change in temperature had made her body go into shock; she was shivering even though her forehead was burning hot. She gasped and clutched onto the sheets tightly, her breathing had turned into raspy gasps and her skin was deathly pale except for her scarlet cheeks. "Mamo-chan…" escaped from her blue lips, tears cascaded down her face. 

All she could feel was pain, her body was on fire. Her gasped had turned into painful, screaming moans of "MAMO-CHAN!" She felt herself slipping away in the vortex of agony, that's when she was consumed by a warm light that filled every fibre of her body, it was calming and peaceful. Relaxing in this new found light, she caught her grasp on reality.

After bathing in bliss for awhile she slowly opened her eyes, the room was blurred and dark, and she sat up quickly to find a stabbing pain in all the muscles in her body.

"Mamo-chan" she subconsciously whispered to herself, she quickly gasped and grabbed for her locket which should have been around her neck. Panicking she rummaged through the stuff that was on bedside table, and that's when she saw him… Asleep in the chair on the over side of the bed, his midnight silky hair ruffed and his face was still and peaceful.

Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of her rib cage, her breath was caught in her throat and tears stung at her eyes.

_Is this a dream? __Mamo-chan?__ Is that really you..?_

Usagi seemed almost frightened of the sleeping figure before her. She stood up on her unsteady legs and pain shot up her spin, but she didn't care. She clumsily made her way to him, her knee gave way at his feet.

"Mamo-chan.." Tears welled up and she gently crawled into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She heard him whisper "Usako" in his sleep and that made the tears fall, she clutched on tightly and sobbed silently into his chest. But it was happy tears.

* * *

_**Hey! How was that? Seriously I got writers block and it's really hard to keep a story going at times**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.. 1 more chapter or so to go!**_


End file.
